


На берегах Волшебных Источников...

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест. Заявка: Джаред-девственник, который идет охотится на единорогов ночью в лес (а может он случайно оказывается именно в том самом лесу или его используют вслепую как приманку), Дженсен единорог, который любит девственниц, но не ожидает, что в этот раз это будет парень под два метра ростом, совершенно не подозревающий о том, зачем именно единорогам нужны девственники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На берегах Волшебных Источников...

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: крэк, жестокий стеб

В ролях:  
Дженсен – прекрасный белый единорог  
Джаред – прекрасный непорочный юноша  
Охотники (за культурным шоком)  
  
Волшебный Лес. Темно. Три часа ночи.   
Прекрасный белый единорог [поднимает слегка опухшую со сна и вчерашних возлияний у Источника Вечного Счастья морду]: Тудыть твою бабушку! Чую девственницу! А я не в форме!  
Прекрасный непорочный юноша [прислушивается]: О! Лошадь где-то ржет. Пойду хоть дорогу спрошу…  
Пока единорог пытается протереть глаза копытами и не поставить при этом лишний фингал, юноша целенаправленно продирается на звуки и в конце концов раздвигает ветви ивы, под которой лежит единорог.  
Единорог [обворожительно] Утро доброе, милая! [разглядев, кто идет] МОП ТВОЮ ЯТЬ! Ты кто такой?  
Юноша: Джаред. А ты?  
Единорог: Дженсен.  
Джаред: Ты же говорящая лошадь!  
Дженсен: Я говорящий единорог, а это совершенно другое.  
Джаред [решительно] Ты – единорог! Тебя вообще не бывает!  
Дженсен [меланхолично] А ты – девственник в двадцать шесть лет. Тебя тем более не бывает.  
Убедившись, что обоих не существует, немного успокаиваются и пытаются вести конструктивную беседу.  
Дженсен: Дорогой, ты в курсе, что единороги терпят около себя только девственниц?  
Джаред: Ясен пень. Все в курсе.  
Дженсен [тем же тоном] А ты в курсе, что единороги НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ делают с девственницами?  
Джаред [немного насторожился] Нет. Я всегда думал, что они кладут свои изящные головы им на точеные плечики и красиво стоят рядом, позируя для средневековых художников.  
Дженсен: Могу сказать только одно, приятель: ты жестоко ошибался.  
Джаред: Упс…  
Охотники (за культурным шоком): О…да…сейчас…он его…он его…[нечаянно, но очень громко вываливаются из кустов]  
Джаред и Дженсен [хором] ЕПСЕЛЬ-ДРЕПСЕЛЬ! Вы кто такие?  
Охотники (за культурным шоком) [переглядываются] Мы…ну… О! Мы – средневековые художники! Мы вас рисовать пришли! Позируйте!  
Дженсен [качает головой] Можете попробовать, конечно, но вас на костре сожгут. За зоофильную порнографию.  
Джаред [тихо]: Дженсен, мне кажется или ты что-то недоговариваешь?  
Дженсен [тоже тихо]: Подожди, сейчас художников спровадим, и я тебе всеееее договорю.  
Охотники (за культурным шоком) [воспользовавшись моментом, ныряют обратно в кусты]: Тэк-с, продолжаем разговор…  
Дженсен [откашлявшись]: На чем мы остановились? Секса еще не было?  
Джаред [роняет челюсть]: ЧТООООООО???  
Дженсен: Ой. А я тебе еще не сказал? Ну значит, уже сказал. Я сверху.  
Джаред: Ты – лошадь!  
Дженсен [невозмутимо] Пускай лошадь, если ты настаиваешь. Но я все равно сверху.  
Джаред [понял, что попал] Ты же тяжелый!  
Дженсен [возведя изумрудный взгляд к луне] Верно, любовь нелегка. И что теперь, помирать?  
Дженсен [опускает взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть опустить и голову и ухватить уползающего Джареда зубами за шкирку ] Мы все бежим от тягот этой жизни, Джаред. Так развернись к ним лицом и встреть их, как надлежит мужчине!  
Джаред: Ага! Понял! [бьет единорога в нос]  
Дженсен: ЁП МАГАРЁБ! Ты понял неправильно, Джаред! Проблемы надо решать полюбовно!  
Джаред [довольно]: Ага-ага.  
Дженсен: Вот тебе и ага. А если я? [начинает задирать копыто]  
Джаред: Ой, блин…  
Лес. Светло. Пять часов утра. Около Источника Вечного Здоровья белый единорог и непорочный юноша возвращают себе изначально прекрасный облик. Настолько успешно, что на ногах уже не держатся.  
Джаред [щурится]: Эй… А у вас в Волшебном…ик…лесу…эээ…все источники такие…ик…в-в-волшебные?  
Дженсен [пытается встать, но ноги разъезжаются]: Ага. Я б сказал…ик…м-м-мистические!  
Джаред: А что мы тут…ик…во…во…вообще делаем?  
Дженсен: Не…ик…не помню…[тут он замечает Охотников (за культурным шоком), которые попробовали водицы из ближайшего Источника Вечного Творчества, а поэтому прячутся уже не так успешно. У Дженсена случается прозрение] О! Вспомнил! Эт-т-то же среве… срене… среко… короче, х-художники! Мы им п-п-позируем!  
Джаред и Дженсен становятся в изящную, хотя и немного шаткую позу.  
Дженсен [про себя] Хе-хе-хе…[начинает потихоньку менять дислокацию]  
Проходит полчаса. Средневековые Художники ака Охотники (за культурным шоком) почему-то не рисуют, а дрыгают лапками и повизгивают. Пары Вечного Здоровья начинают потихоньку выветриваться, и Джаред понимает, что что-то не так.   
Джаред [опасливо] Дженсен? Тебе не кажется, что мы становились немного в другую…в другую… ААА! НАСИЛУЮТ!  
Рядом как раз протекал еще один источник – Источник Вечной Воды В Плюс Сорок Пять Градусов. На берегу сидел еще один, на этот раз настоящий, художник и думал, что бы такое нарисовать. Звали его, если не врут, Кузьма Петров-Водкин.  
БУЛТЫХ!  
В РОТ КОМПОТ, ДЖАРЕД, ГОРЯЧО КАК!  
Так появилась картина [Купание красного коня](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3b/Bathing_of_a_Red_Horse_\(Petrov-Vodkin\).jpg/350px-Bathing_of_a_Red_Horse_\(Petrov-Vodkin\).jpg)…


End file.
